


Between the Sheets

by ParallelPenguins



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, Sexy Times, making beautiful ginger babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParallelPenguins/pseuds/ParallelPenguins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daimon and Patsy doing a bit more then cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).



> I don't know the characters that well, so if this is OOC I am so sorry. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. If the image doesn't show up, here's a link to the post on my tumblr: http://parallelpenguinsart.tumblr.com/post/53557249099/i-did-this-for-a-prompt-from-ao3-daimon


End file.
